Chapter 001: Vanguard of Destiny
の |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Unmei no Sendousha |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 001 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Akira Ito |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Kerokero Ace (JP) Volume 1 (JP/EN) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = January 2011 (in Kerokero Ace) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 81 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 000: The Beginning of Everything |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 002: Let's Go to Card Capital!}}Vanguard of Destiny is the first chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 1. This chapter was adapted into episodes 1 and 2 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot At the card shop Card Capital, Katsumi Morikawa and Toshiki Kai are engaged in a cardfight, the tide quickly turning in Kai's favor as he rides his signature Dragonic Overlord and overpowers Morikawa. Kai’s friend Taishi Miwa declares him the victor, and thus the strongest fighter in the shop, but Kai simply leaves, disappointed at the level of competition. Later, timid student Aichi Sendou is asked a question in history class, and is mocked by his classmates for giving a “cowardly” answer. Taking a Vanguard card out of his pocket book, he thinks about how strong the unit on the card is compared to him, while, at the desk behind him, Morikawa opens booster packs in an attempt to find a card that can beat Kai. Noticing Aichi’s smile, Morikawa realizes that the card he holds is the extremely rare Blaster Blade. Cornering Aichi after class, Morikawa questions him about being a cardfighter, which Aichi denies, claiming to have never been in an actual fight. Morikawa pressures him into taking the card from his pocket and snatches it from him, claiming that with this card he can finally beat Kai. Aichi begs him to return it, as the card was a gift and is important to him, but Morikawa kicks him to the ground and leaves. Back at Card Capital, Kai again laments the lack of competition. Morikawa bursts in, demanding a rematch, but Kai declines until Morikawa offers to give him Blaster Blade if he wins. Kai is surprised by the sight of the card, and Miwa takes the opportunity to challenge Morikawa for it in his stead. Miwa is quickly victorious, only to have Kai immediately grab the card from him. At that moment, Aichi enters, demanding his card back. Kai says that he has no reason to return it, and that what has been lost in a cardfight can only be won back in one. Despite having never fought before, Aichi asks Kai to face him, revealing a deck he had built in anticipation of one day being able to use it. Kai, respecting Aichi’s resolve, accepts, and temporarily returns Blaster Blade so that Aichi can use it in his deck. During the fight, Kai explains to Aichi both the basic rules and the premise that cardfights are based on. Imagine, he says, that the two of us are powerless astral bodies on the planet Cray. He explains how, as spirits, they have two powers - first, to “ride” a unit as the vanguard, and second, to "call" rear-guards to support them. Demonstrating a damage check, he likens it to the concept of a unit retreating from battle and dissolving its pact with the vanguard. When Aichi calls Kai by name despite them not being properly introduced, Miwa is confused, but Kai remembers Aichi from his past and recalls how much of a “wreck” he was back then. Aichi’s life was miserable and he was badly bullied, but he had seen Kai cardfighting and having fun, and gained confidence when Kai noticed him and gave him Blaster Blade. Kai encouraged him to imagine being as strong as that swordsman, and Aichi carried the card with him ever since. Despite Aichi smiling and enjoying himself, Kai says he’s been given too much credit, and that he’s not the person Aichi thinks he is. A nervous Aichi replies that he can tell Kai truly loves cardfighting, despite his harsh words, and goes on to win the fight. Kai simply stands and leaves the shop, saying that Blaster Blade belongs to Aichi in the end. The next day at school, Aichi asks Morikawa to teach him more about Vanguard, but Morikawa runs from him without explanation, and Aichi returns to Card Capital to wait for Kai. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Glyme *Flogal *Giro *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (image only) *Wingal (image only) *Little Sage, Marron *Miru Biru *Knight Squire, Allen *Blaster Blade Kagero *Lizard Soldier, Ganlu (image only) *Lizard Runner, Undeux *Embodiment of Armor, Bahr *Flame of Hope, Aermo *Guard Griffin *Dragon Armored Knight *Dragonic Overlord *Vortex Dragon Tachikaze *Savage King Nubatama *Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster (image only) Nova Grappler *Hungry Dumpty (image only) *Pile Bunker Featured Cardfight(s) Fight Analysis MORIKAWA KATSUMI VS KAI TOSHIKI KAI TURN 3 R No rearguard vs Unknown rearguard V Savage King(9000) vs Dragon Armored Knight(10000) R Unknown rearguard vs No rearguard Morikawa's hand: Five unknown units. Morikawa's damage: 5/6 Triggers: 16 Kai's hand: Four. Dragonic Overlord and three others. Kai's damage: 3/6 Triggers: 16 Kai rides Dragonic Overlord(11000). Twin drive unknown. Damage check unknown. Kai's victory. SENDOU AICHI VS KAI TOSHIKI KAI TURN 1 V Guraimu(6000) vs Lizard Runner Undeux(6000) Aichi's hand: Five. Marron, Mirubiru, Alen, Flogal(ST) and Giro. Aichi's damage: 0/6 Triggers: 15 Kai's hand: Six. Bahr, Aermo, Dragon Armored Knight, Guard Gryphon, Dragonic Overlord and one other. Kai's damage: 0/6 Triggers: 16 Kai rides the Embodiment of Armor, Bahr(8000) and calls Aermo(6000) for support. This is something of a misplay because Aermo can't do anything right now, so it's better for Kai to keep his hand to himself. However, by having Kai do this Mr. Ito saved himself from having to draw Dragon Armored Knight losing -2000 power and then getting it back one panel later. 'AICHI TURN 1' V Guraimu(6000) vs Embodiment of Armor, Bahr(8000) boosted by the Flame of Hope, Aermo(6000) Aichi's hand: Six. Marron, Mirubiru, Alen, Flogal(ST), Giro and one other. Aichi's damage: 0/6 Triggers: 15 Kai's hand: Four. Dragon Armored Knight, Guard Gryphon, Dragonic Overlord and one other. Kai's damage: 0/6 Triggers: 16 Aichi rides the Little Sage, Marron(8000) and calls Mirubiru as his support. Marron's(14000) drive check is not shown. Kai damage checks Vortex Dragon. 'KAI TURN 2' V Mirubiru(6000) boosting Little Sage, Marron(8000) vs Embodiment of Armor, Bahr(8000) boosted by the Flame of Hope, Aermo(6000) Aichi's hand: Five. Alen, Flogal(ST), Giro and two others. Aichi's damage: 0/6 Triggers: 15 Kai's hand: Five. Dragon Armored Knight, Guard Gryphon, Dragonic Overlord and two others. Kai's damage: 1/6 Triggers: 16 Kai rides Dragon Armored Knight(10000). Knight's(16000) drive check is unknown. Aichi's damage check is unknown. 'AICHI TURN 2' V Mirubiru(6000) boosting Little Sage, Marron(8000) vs Dragon Armored Knight(10000) boosted by the Flame of Hope, Aermo(6000) Aichi's hand: Six. Alen, Flogal(ST), Giro and three others. Aichi's damage: 1/6 Triggers: 15 Kai's hand: Six. Guard Gryphon and five others. Kai's damage: 1/6 Triggers: 16 Aichi calls Knight Squire, Alen(7000) to his rearguard with Flogal(5000) as Alen's support. Alen(12000) is guarded by Guard Gryphon(S15000). Marron's attack is not shown, but is presumed to have gone through. 'KAI TURN 3' V Mirubiru(6000) boosting Little Sage, Marron(8000) vs Dragon Armored Knight(10000) boosted by the Flame of Hope, Aermo(6000) R Flogal(5000) boosting Knight Squire Alen(7000) vs No rearguard Aichi's hand: Five. Giro and four others. Aichi's damage: 1/6 Triggers: 15 Kai's hand: Six. Dragonic Overlord and five others. Kai's damage: 2/6 Triggers: 16 Kai rides Dragonic Overlord(11000) and counterblasts 3 for its skill. Dragonic Overlord(16000) attacks Alen, then turns on Marron, being guarded by Giro(S18000). Giro goes to Marron's soul(soul 2.) *Differences from the real game; Dragonic Overlord has an attack of 10000, its skill does not include the +5000 power boost(if it does then Kai did not choose to boost and that would be silly) 'AICHI TURN 3' V Mirubiru(6000) boosting Little Sage, Marron(8000) vs Dragonic Overlord(11000) boosted by the Flame of Hope, Aermo(6000) R Flogal(5000) vs No rearguard Aichi's hand: Five. Blaster Blade and four others. Aichi's damage: 1/6 Triggers: 15 Kai's hand: Seven. Kai's damage: 2/6 Triggers: 16 Aichi rides Blaster Blade(9000) and counterblasts 2 to retire Aermo. Blaster Blade(15000) attacks, his drive check is not shown. Chapter Gallery CV-Manga Vol. 1 (Page 1 Colour).jpg|Page 1 (Color) CV-Manga Vol. 1 (Page 2 Colour).jpg|Page 2 (Color) CV-Manga Vol. 1 (Page 3 colour).jpg|Page 3 (Color) Chapter_001_-_Vanguard_of_Destiny_-_Page_4.jpg|Page 4 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 5.jpg|Page 5 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 6.jpg|Page 6 CV-Manga Vol. 1 (Page 7).jpg|Page 7 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 8.jpg|Page 8 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 9.jpg|Page 9 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 10.jpg|Page 10 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 11.jpg|Page 11 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 12.jpg|Page 12 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 13.jpg|Page 13 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 14.jpg|Page 14 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 15.jpg|Page 15 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 16.jpg|Page 16 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 17.jpg|Page 17 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 18.jpg|Page 18 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 19.jpg|Page 19 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 20.jpg|Page 20 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 21.jpg|Page 21 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 22.jpg|Page 22 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 23.jpg|Page 23 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 24.jpg|Page 24 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 25.jpg|Page 25 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 26.jpg|Page 26 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 27.jpg|Page 27 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 28.jpg|Page 28 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 29.jpg|Page 29 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 30.jpg|Page 30 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 31.jpg|Page 31 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 32.jpg|Page 32 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 33.jpg|Page 33 CV-Manga Vol. 1 (Page 34).jpg|Page 34 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 35.jpg|Page 35 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 36.jpg|Page 36 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 37.jpg|Page 37 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 38.jpg|Page 38 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 39.jpg|Page 39 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 40.jpg|Page 40 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 41.jpg|Page 41 CV-Manga Vol. 1 (Page 42).jpg|Page 42 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 43.jpg|Page 43 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 44.jpg|Page 44 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 45.jpg|Page 45 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 46.jpg|Page 47 CV-Manga Vol. 1 (Page 47).jpg|Page 47 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 48.jpg|Page 48 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 49.jpg|Page 49 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 50.jpg|Page 50 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 51.jpg|Page 51 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 52.jpg|Page 52 CV-Manga Vol. 1 (Page 54).jpg|Page 54 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 55.jpg|Page 55 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 56.jpg|Page 56 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 57.jpg|Page 57 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 58.jpg|Page 58 CV-Manga Vol. 1 (Page 59).jpg|Page 59 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 60.jpg|Page 60 CV-Manga Vol. 1 (Page 61).jpg|Page 61 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 62.jpg|Page 62 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 63.jpg|Page 63 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 64.jpg|Page 64 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 65.jpg|Page 65 CV-Manga Vol. 1 (Page 66).jpg|Page 66 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 67.jpg|Page 67 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 68.jpg|Page 68 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 69.jpg|Page 69 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 70.jpg|Page 70 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 71.jpg|Page 71 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 72.jpg|Page 72 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 73.jpg|Page 73 CV-Manga Vol. 1 (Page 74).jpg|Page 74 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 75.jpg|Page 75 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 76.jpg|Page 76 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 77.jpg|Page 77 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 78.jpg|Page 78 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 79.jpg|Page 79 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 80.jpg|Page 80 Chapter 001 - Vanguard of Destiny - Page 81.jpg|Page 81 External Links To view the whole chapter plz visit: Chapter 001. Category:Manga Category:Chapters